resident evil 4 code lyoko
by you cant see me b
Summary: the gang fends off zombies
1. Chapter 1

CODE LYOKOThis is my first story so be nice---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was a sunny day at kadic.The gang were in ulrich and odd's dorm room.Xana has been defeated.Yumi and Ulrich were dating.Jeremie and Aeilita were dating and Odd was with Ulrich's sister.Her name was Emily.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I am so bored. said odd.I know. said ulrich.So the gang decided to spend the night at yumi's since her parents were out of town.Yumi's parents had gotten tickets for them to go to New York City.So the gang decided to watch a movie.Ulrich picked the movie "Hills have Eyes 2".After The movie the gang fell asleep.Ulrich woke up at six o clock in the morning.Shit were gonna miss the flight.said ulrich Everybody woke up and got ready.When they got to the airport thay were tired and all fell asleep except ulrich. 2 hours later... Wake up guys were here said ulrich.So the gang went to a hotel for their rooms.They had Ps2's a giant tv,2 beds three couches a jacuzzi and 2 bathrooms per room.Wow said yumi The rooms are fantastic said jeremie.So they all went to ulrich and yumi's room and into the jacuzzi's.This is great said odd.all of a sudden a bomb was heard.they looked outside the window.there was blood everywhere.and zombies were outside.What the hell said ulrich i dont know said odd we have to get out said yumi they will find a way in.all of a sudden there was scrathicg and banging on the door.i think they alredy did said odd.they got in and ulrich started to woop their ass.then he got out a gun and shot the zombies.we are getting out of here said odd.they got out of the front door and stood horrified... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------there were bodies all over the place and blood everywhere.oh my god said ulrich.then all of a sudden they all fell to the ground and were knocked unconcious.there was a man behind them.he had a needle in his hand. 2 hours later... ulrich woke up and so did the rest of the gang.where are we said yumi.i dont know said aelita.suddenly there was a man.my name is lord saddler.we are in the forgotten part of europe.the only way to get out of this part of europe is to kill me.and im sure you dont want to leave since ive got your parents and your little sister ulrich.(sorry for not saying ulrich had a little sis)then he vanished.oh crap said odd he has our parents and your sis ulrich.lets get kill that guy ulrich said.he took of his clothes and had a blue shirt with a knife pants flashlight and a lot of guns.he handed odd a pistol and jeremie a rifle.he gave the girls a pistol and 2 grenades each.then there was a man in a large jacket.he had red eyes.hes a ganado(zombie).over here strangers said the man...


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------They all went over to the strange man.''I have things you might be interested in strangers.''said the man.He opened his jacket and had about 40 differnt type's of guns.He gave it all to Ulrich.''Thanks''.said UlrichThen they left.There was a door.Ulrich kicked it open.There were lots of zombies.Ulrich did some flips and shot some of them with a pistol.The gang also helped him.Jeremy was about to get bitten when Ulrich kicked the zombie behind him.''Thanks''said Jeremy.They all killed all of the zombies and ran to a door they saw.Yumi did a flip and dogded a zombie that came out of nowhere.The zombie fell off of the cliif that the gang was on.All of a sudden Ulrich got cut by a knife that came from a man.''Krauser''said Ulrich.''They said you were dead''.said ulrich.''They did say that''said Krauser.Then they had a knife fight.Ulrich did a back flip and then Krauser kicked him while he was in the air.Ulrch landed on his neck.Krauser was going to stab Ulrich in his chest when yumi shot the knife away and Aelita kicked him in his [u kno where.he fell to the ground.Jeremy punched him.Then Ulrich did a kip up and did a back kick to Krauser.Krauser then ran away.Then the gang continued walking.Odd was shooting zombies that came from nowhere.The they walked until they got to a bulding.they all went inside.There was Ulrich's little sister tied to a chair.The gang went to untie her.Then Krauser suddenly jumped and kicked Ulrich.''Guys run away''.said Ulrich.Then the fight began...---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Leave me some reviews if you want to know what happens next.


End file.
